Distorted Mirrors
by sherridin
Summary: AU. What if Jean Grey didn't join the X-men? Now as an outsider, Jean is asking Xavier to help control her increasing powers. But as the X-men soon finds out, she's not as innocent as she appears to be... **FINISHED**
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** AU. What if Jean Grey didn't join the X-men? Now, as an outsider, Jean is asking Xavier to help control her increasing powers. But as the X-men soon finds out, she's not as innocent as she appears to be.

**Title:** Distorted Mirrors

**Author:** Sherridin

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Jean Grey rapped the door sharply. _God, what's taking them so long? _

She shifted her weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. She's been waiting for someone to open the door for 5 minutes now, and the stalling isn't really making her want to stay. Every passing second makes her want to bolt out of the Institute's gates, but she promised herself she wouldn't. Besides what choice does she have? She pressed the doorbell again.

"Alright, I'll get it!" came a muffled voice.

A girl in her teens with spunky jet black hair opened the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked politely.

Before Jean can answer, she heard a bit of a yell from inside.

The girl looked behind her shoulder and yelled, "Stuff it, Bobby!" Then she turned to Jean and cheerfully said, "Sorry about that. I'm Jubilee by the way. Come on in."

Jean tentatively walked into the huge living room of the mansion. "I'm here to meet Professor Xaiver."

Jubilee answered, "Ok, just wait here a sec. I'll call him. You can sit down if you like." She gestured at the sofa.

"No, thanks, I'm fine here."

The guy whom Jubilee yelled at hung around.

Jean looked at the paintings of the room and tried to ignore the boy's stare. Finally Jean looked at him pointedly. "Yes?"

Bobby blushed. "I'm just wondering, aren't you the girl on that billboard at 5th avenue?"

"Oh," Jean said more softly, "yeah, that was me."

"Cool!"

A man with dark shades walked in. He was tall, dark-haired with average built. She wished she could see his eyes though. She judges people by their eyes.

Bobby greeted him. "Hey, Scott. This is Jean Grey," he introduced. "Jean Grey, Scott Summers, our resident brooder."

Jean was surprised. "How do you know my name?"

"Well, I'm pretty up-to-date when it comes to knowing beautiful women," Bobby said, trying to sound smooth but it only made Jean notice his boyish ways even more.

Jean had to smile.

Bobby looked over at Scott who didn't say anything. Bobby poked his ribs. "I don't think he recognizes you though. He's more dense when it comes to the entertainment business. But other than that he's actually a real thinker."

Scott looked at her intently. Contrary to what Bobby believes, he does recognize her. Scott Summers barely spares a glance to those glossy billboards that littered the road. For him, manufacturing all the hype just to sell a pair of jeans or a bottle of perfume was ridiculous.

But strangely enough he noticed a particular one. It's a close-up of a girl with wavy auburn hair. She was looking at something off the frame with a hint of a smile on her lips. Her intense green eyes were simply captivating. There was something poetic and graceful about the picture that he sees it more as art than a marketing ploy. When he passes by that billboard, Scott had to admit he's not completely impervious to advertising after all.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Summers."

Bobby had to poke Scott's ribs again.

"Uh, nice to meet you."

"So, you model a lot?" Bobby asked. "I bet Jubes would recognize you. She has a huge collection of magazines."

Before Bobby can say anything more. Scott asked, "So, Ms. Grey, can we help you with anything?"

Jean gave him a grateful smile. "Please, call me Jean. I'm looking for Professor Charles Xavier."

"I'll look for him," he offered.

"There's no need, Scott," said Charles as he wheeled into the room with Jubilee.

He smiled affectionately at Jean. "Ah, Jean! It's nice to see you again after all these years."

All three students were surprised when Jean hugged their mentor warmly. "And it's good to see you too."

"I see you've met some of students," Charles said, "You can meet the others if you stayed for dinner."

Jean smiled. "I'd love that."

"Good," Charles said, "Now if you would all excuse us, I want to catch up with what's Ms. Grey's been up to lately."

The three x-men were left dumbfounded, as they watch the two talk like old friends.

"I didn't know the professor knows her," Bobby said dubiously. "How can he know a hot model? That's just wrong."

Both Scott and Jubilee just shrugged.

* * *

Scott walked past the Professor's study for the fifth time in the hour.

Jean and the professor are still inside talking, and he kept on passing through the hall in hopes of getting a glimpse of the stunning woman again. He had to laugh at himself. _Look at you, leader of the x-men, and still having a schoolboy's crush on a girl you've only seen once._

But it wasn't only that she looked breathtaking; there was something more. And he wants to know what that is

The fifth time was the charmer. The doors opened just as Scott was a few meters away from the study.

Charles tried to suppress a smile. "Scott, can you give Jean a tour of the grounds?"

"Sure," Scott replied, trying to act nonchalant. Even the underground levels? He silently thought out for the professor to pick up.

"Yes, even the underground levels," he replied out loud.

Scott gave him an inquiring look, but only got a smile back.

As the professor wheeled away, both of them just looked at each other.

Finally, Jean tore away from his gaze and gave an embarrassed laugh.

She broke the silence. "I have telepathic abilities, so I heard your psychic exchange with the professor there."

Scott was surprised and immediately put on psychic shields. _She absolutely cannot see what I'm thinking_, he thought.

He realized that Jean must have felt a vacuum of thoughts from what was before an unguarded mind, since she nodded and said, "It's a good idea to try and block me out. I haven't exactly mastered my powers yet."

"Right." Scott began to wonder how much she had already heard.

They went through the normal grounds - the rec room, the library, the kitchen, the gym, the bedrooms, and all the other places a proper boarding school should have. Of course, both were well aware this isn't a proper boarding school, especially with the activities going on below the surface. But they had amusing time pretending it was.

"And for the last stop, the library," Scott said leading them into a massive room with rows and rows of shelves. Plush couches scattered across the room, plenty of them clustered near the fireplace. The heavy curtains framing the tall windows were drawn back, spilling sunlight all over the room.

"Spiffy," Jean commented as she looked around the furnished library.

She swiped a finger on a shelf, making a clean smudge out of the dusty oakwood. She grinned. "Dusty, too."

Scott smiled. "Well, you can see we don't do a lot of reading. Usually it's just Hank and the professor who's holed up in here."

"Yes, he loves books. He would always read me stories-- Matilda, The Little Prince, Chronicles of Narnia, everything," Jean recalled fondly, as she reached up to get a book from an upper shelf. "He'd read them to me when I get those fits of headaches. His stories could always soothe the pain away."

"You seem to know the professor well."

"I met him when I was 8," Jean replied, fingering through the pages, "My powers just emerged and I could hear everyone's thoughts. They were so loud and I couldn't block them out. It was a nightmare. I thought I was going insane. My parents went through a lot of doctors before finding Charles."

Shutting the book, Jean turned to him. "What about you? What's your ability?"

Scott tapped at his glasses, answering, "My eyes emit powerful beams. I can't consciously turn it off so I need to put on these glasses all the time."

"So ready to see the _other_ part of the tour?" he next asked, changing the subject somewhat abruptly.

"Very much," Jean replied.

They went to an elevator that brought them to the underground levels. They arrived at a balcony, which was equipped with computer controls and surrounded by glass panels. They were high above, overlooking a huge space that looked like a jungle, complete with lush trees and greenery.

Jean looked perplexed. "A underground forrest? What is that?"

"It's called the danger room. It's a training area. Right now it's simulating a forest with some hidden enemies." He pointed out the moving figures. "See, they're dodging some traps."

She watched as a laser gun emerged from a shrub behind a lanky man. It fired and he agilely jumped away from the blast in a split second before it hit him. He consequently threw something at the gun that made it explode.

Jean grinned at the ongoing action. "Impressive."

Scott smiled at how she's looking at the danger room with fresh eyes. It made him remember how he felt when he first saw the room.

"Can I try it?" she asked.

"What? The danger room?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Well, you have to have some training first. Have you had any experience of combat?"

"Does rush hour in the subway count?" she asked teasingly.

"Sorry, I don't think the subway has reached the danger room level of difficulty yet," Scott replied good-naturedly.

Jean laughed. "I thought so."

"So, are you staying here to train with us? Join the team?" Scott asked.

"Join the x-men? Oh, no, I'm… I just need to have my powers under control. I'll be having regular sessions with the professor," she answered, diverting her attention to the danger room.

Scott stole a glimpse at Jean, disappointed and somewhat puzzled on why she sounded almost troubled.

Another loud explosion came from below. Jean shook her head incredulously. "You have to let me try this."

Scott smiled. "We'll see."

* * *

Jean walked the length of the alleyway. A noise behind the trash bins startled her before she realized that it was just a cat.

It had finished raining, and the damped ground produced a stench that mingled with the wet garbage. At the end of the alley, she turned to the left and reached a shabby door that was inconspicuous in the dark night. She looked behind her back before entering.

"Lock the door," a deep voice announced.

She did so and went to the center of the small room where a single light bulb illuminated the space. Wooden crates made a couple of makeshift chairs and tables. Partly obscured by the shadows and touched only by faint light, a man sat on a crate. He held himself regally though, as if he was sitting not on planks of rotting wood but on a throne fit for a king.

"Please sit," he said politely, though it came more of an order.

"I got in," Jean said evenly, as she sat down opposite him.

The man leaned in, the light illuminating his face to her. Magneto smiled, obviously pleased at her work.

"Did anyone suspect? Did Charles notice anything different?"

"No, no one did," she replied with a tone of disgust.

"Don't feel bad, Jean," he said with false sincerity, "What you're doing is for your own good." His steely voice punctuated every word. "It's for everybody's good."

The man rose up. "I expect this to move on progressively. I'll meet you again in a month's time with the data you should have gathered by then."

"And if they suspect?" Jean asked.

"Then that means you're not doing your job well enough. You don't want me to doubt your actions, do you?" he said threateningly.

The door swung open, and he left in an instant, leaving Jean feeling cold and sick at what she had been doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After finishing her 5th session with the professor, Jean headed for the mansion's door.

Charles had asked if she wanted to stay for dinner with the team and she has declined yet again.

With the exception of her first visit, she never stayed in the mansion for more than a few hours. Jean would always leave the instant the lessons are over.

Even the professor was slightly puzzled with her sudden change of attitude. She always gives them the standard response of being too busy with her schooling and modeling stints that soon their interest on her dwindled.

Bobby was disappointed, but most of the x-men just thought of her as having a diva attitude that stereotyped models have. They pretty much just left her on her own.

_It's better this way_, Jean thought. She shouldn't get too attached, no matter how much she wanted to get to know them and admired them for their cause. She can't afford to; not when she's already struggling being a spy for Magneto.

Jean felt especially sick when she got to meet the team in the first visit. They were a group of decent people, and she can't stand deceiving them flat out all the time. Her conscience has been hard to deal with as it is. She's afraid any more nudges will topple down her faltering resolution.

And it's especially hard when she faces Scott Summers and his earnest invitations. She wished he would stop. He deserves someone better. Someone who's not a liar.

God, what will he say if he knew that she had been lying all along? That she has mastered her powers long ago? Jean sometimes laughed on how easily she had deceived them all. Had her powers grown that strong that she had them all fooled? That she had the most powerful telepath fooled? This evidenced on how Magneto had trained her well then…

Jean headed to her car, keys in hand, when she noticed Logan leaning against the side of her car.

She was surprised to see him. She had never talked to him before. Jean observed that he mostly hung back from the rest of the group. He was a man with keen senses. Someone who has a knack of seeing things beyond the surface. Jean was wary about him and the fact that his mind has training against telepathy.

Logan nodded towards the car. "Some kids came and played. They had an accident."

Jean looked around her car. "I don't see any damage."

"Your engine's fried. I can smell its burnt battery."

Jean saw a dent and a hole on the hood. She lifted it up and was met with smoke.

She coughed as the smoke greeted her nostrils.

She fanned away the smoke. "Who did this?" she asked, annoyed.

Logan shrugged. "There's been some new recruits. You could go back in and ask them."

Jean answered quickly, "No, that'll take forever. I have to be somewhere. I'll just leave this here and come back for it later."

"We'll make sure it get fixed."

"Thanks." Jean said hastily, "I better go. I'm already running late."

"I'll be heading uptown, you can ride with me."

"If it's not too much trouble…" she trailed off hesitantly.

Logan smirked. "Not at all."

* * *

"So where are ya headin'?" Logan asked once they were on the road.

"Metro College," Jean lied.

Logan glanced at the time. "Night classes?"

Jean nodded.

"What are taking up?"

"Psychology."

"Busy huh?"

"Yeah."

"When will you graduate?"

A tense Jean turned to him and snapped, "Are you always this friendly?"

To Jean's surprise, Logan chuckled.

"Are _you_ always this friendly?" he asked back.

Jean looked like she was about to snap at him. Logan grinned; he likes irritating little miss prissy here. But to Logan's surprise, her expression changed and she gave a soft chuckle.

"Sorry I've been touchy. It's just that my head hurts after those mental exercises with the professor."

"Not fun having your head messed up huh?" he commented.

_Not fun when I'm doing the messing up_, she thought silently.

They arrived at the university building, and Jean said her thanks.

She can feel Logan's eyes on her as she walked away. She quickly made her way inside and waited for a few minutes until his car was gone. Then she headed towards the familiar alley.

* * *

Logan swore when he missed a turn. Maybe he was distracted. This road was no stranger to him after all. But fate had a funny way of fixing things. If he turned correctly, he would have missed seeing a certain redhead walking into a dark alley. Logan looked on in curiosity, his eyes never leaving the figure until she was engulfed by the shadows.

Logan narrowed his eyes. It's only been 10 minutes since he left. What's she up to?

Jean has been puzzling him all throughout the ride. He had heard from the others on how she's a snob; not mingling with the little people just because she had hit big time modeling.

But Logan's not fooled. She's covering up something with that aloofness of hers. What he sees is her nervousness. Her actions made him curious, that's why he offered to drive in the first place. She seems like a nice kid but his senses are telling him somethings not adding up.

He decided to wait from his spot before following her into the alley. As he got out from the car, he saw a man wearing a trench coat emerge from the dark passage. His hat was pulled low that Logan couldn't see who it was. But he didn't have to. He knew the scent all too well.

He cracked his knuckles. He has a bad feeling about this. Logan arrived at a door at the end of the alley. He listened for any sound, but heard nothing. He tried to be discreet but the door's creak gave him away.

Jean stood up when she saw the light creeping from the door's entrance. She couldn't clearly see who the shadowed outline was from the bright backlight and just reflexively threw the figure away with her telekinesis.

Logan crashed at the broken crates and immediately stood up. She was beginning to run away when he shouted.

"Jean!"

She halted out of surprise, her eyes widening at the sound of the voice, realizing who she had just threw. She continued her sprint for over three blocks and slipped in a dark passage.

Jean waited breathlessly. Tentatively peeking out from her hiding place, she saw no one and decided to move out.

But the dark was hard to see and out of nowhere, a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind.

Jean gave a yelp.

She struggled from Logan's grasp and used her telekinesis to pull him away. When Logan realized what Jean was about to do in full force, he lashed out his claws on one hand.

With one hand wrapped tightly across her waist, the other was positioned by her neck with the tips of his claws dangerously near her skin.

"Don't move or I'll hurt you," he snarled. His warm breath was tickling the nape of her neck.

"Let me go," she replied angrily.

"Not 'til ya tell me what that was all about."

She gave a throaty laugh. "You think I'd tell?"

Logan gripped her more tightly that she winced. "You don't have a choice."

"Don't be smug. All I have to do is call Magneto and he'll be pulling your metal bones out."

"And all I have to do is to think a thought to the prof and your cover will be blown."

There was silence. Finally she said quietly, "Don't."

Logan retracted his claws, though still not releasing his grip. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but against his better judgment, he did so anyway. "I'm letting you go but don't bolt. I just want to talk."

Reluctantly he released her.

She turned around to look at him, not knowing what to do. Her head was screaming to run away, but she didn't want to. She was tired of running, and at the same time scared of staying behind.

"Why are you meeting Magneto?"

She kept her mouth shut like he knew she would.

She unconsciously rubbed her bruised arm. Logan glanced at it. "Sorry about that."

The slight concern wasn't what she thought she'd hear.

"What's Magneto got on you?" Logan asked again, trying to curb his rough voice.

Jean knew Logan wasn't the type of person who does his interrogation slowly. He was the type who threatens people for answers and gets them fast. Yet here he was, gently prying answers from the person who was betraying their secrets to their enemy.

"Answer me. What are you doing with him?" he growled.

A smile crept upon her lips. She must be wearing his patience thin.

It was a small smile that grew until it led into a hollow laugh.

Logan frowned. "Jean?"

She looked unstable, mad even. She was laughing, hard. Tears spilled to her cheeks. All the pain and guilt she was feeling was finally seeping out. She thought she could handle it. She thought it would be simple when Magneto had first asked her to do it. She never thought it'd get this complicated. But she was wrong. Wrong on everything. And it was only a matter of time before she cracked, and now, in front of Logan, she finally did.

Jean didn't realized when Logan pulled her into an awkward hug, but she felt safe in his arms.

She broke from the embrace and wiped her wet cheeks with the back of her hands.

Then she turned around and slowly walked away. And Logan let her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Do you think she's in trouble?" Scott asked. "She already missed two meetings and she's not returning calls."

"Jean's out my range at the moment," Charles replied.

"How about Cerebro?"

"I'm heading towards it now. I'm sure it's nothing. She did tell me she's been busy. Don't worry too much."

Charles furrowed his brow. "We have other pressing matters on hand -- the murder of Senator Landon's brother. It's been the second murder associated with a famous mutant supporter."

"Yes, I'll be scanning the news about that." He added, "And on Jean too."

Charles smiled inwardly on how his student had grown affections for Jean. "Odds are she's fine. I'll let you know as soon as I find her," he said, tapping his temple.

Scott headed to the control room and passed Logan down the hall without even noticing him.

"Why are you lookin' uptight? Danger room broke down or somethin'?" Logan called out smirking.

Scott didn't even try to humor him. "We can't find Jean."

Logan knew she stopped coming and it was for the good. He doesn't know why, but he never did tell anyone about what he had discovered about Jean. All he knows is that he couldn't forget the sadness of her eyes when she cried that night.

He figured if she's ready, she'd come to them.

Then a thought crossed his mind. _What if she's in trouble now?_

Stepping into the control room, Logan found Scott already furiously scanning the news on the huge computer screen.

Logan would need back-up if he wanted to find her, just in case something goes wrong. And this obsessed guy on the keyboards seems fitting to help him.

Logan bluntly announced, "Jean's working for Magneto."

The clickings from the keyboard stopped.

"What?" Scott turned around to face him.

"Jean's meeting with Magneto," he repeated, "I think she's working for him."

"That's crazy. She can't be working for him."

"It looked that way when I confronted her."

Scott set his jaw. "Confronted her? And when was that?"

"Two weeks ago."

"And you didn't tell me?"

Logan replied sarcastically, "Sorry, I forgot."

"You should have told me," Scott replied furiously, "Do you know where she is now?"

"I was going to ask you to come along for the search, but you looked too keyed up. Better just bring Stormy with me," Logan smirked.

Scott was already heading towards the door. "Let's go," he said in a tone that leaves no room for argument.

* * *

"_And on other news, police had been on the manhunt for the murderer of Senator Richard Tanner's brother. According to authorities, an anonymous tip called in yesterday and gave them a lead on the murder's identity. Further details remain undisclosed…"_

Jean switched off the television with her telekinesis and turned back to the thick textbook that lay open before her. She scooped up her damp hair, particularly the ones sticking on her neck, and pulled it back into a loose bun. It was stuffy and cramped at Andi's apartment, but Jean was very grateful that her friend had let her stay in such a short notice.

Jean fiddled with her pen as she tried to concentrate on her readings. She can't pull her mind into it though, she haven't been able to for the past weeks. Her mind was always on one thing.

She was curious on why none of the x-men had tracked her down yet. And of course there was the case of Magneto. She would be meeting him soon again next week and she doesn't know what to tell him.

There was a sharp rap on the door. Andi must have forgotten her keys again. But when Jean peeked into the eyehole, her heart practically jumped out of her chest.

"Fuck." They had caught her off guard. After two weeks of silence, they suddenly show up without warning.

Jean decided to just keep quiet. Maybe they'll just go away, she desperately thought.

"I know you're in there, Red. I heard you," came out Logan's voice.

"Fuck." She stood frozen while thinking wildly on what to do.

"You do know we'll be gettin' in even if ya don't open the door for us," Logan said, tapping the door.

Her eyes roved around the room, landing on a window. Maybe she could fly away. If the door opened, she'll give them a big blow with her TK then she'll rush out of the window. She hesitated, she's not sure if she has enough control over her TK yet to carry her steadily.

"Jean, please, open the door. We're here to help." This time it was Scott who was speaking.

His reassuring voice made her hesitate.

Jean bit her lip.

"Jean? We just want to talk."

Perhaps they _could_ help.

She pulled open the door just as Logan, who was getting impatient, unsheathed his claws to slice the door open.

A surprised Jean backed away when she saw Logan's claws.

"Wait!" Scott said, grabbing her arm, before she started to run.

Jean yanked her hand away. "So you're going to fight me now?" she said hostilely, "Fine, I can take both of you."

It wasn't an empty threat.

Logan quickly retracted his claws and held his hands up. "Hey, it's not how it looks. I was just trying to hack the door down. We just want to talk. Nothing more."

Jean glared at both of them warily.

"Then talk."

"No, you do the talking," Logan shot back, "You were the one lying to us."

Scott sighed at the bluntness of his teammate's words. He had hoped to delicately approach the subject.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Jean muttered hotly.

She walked towards the tiny living room and both men followed her in.

For a moment, they all just stared at each other in silence. It was then that Jean became conscious that she was only wearing a white cami and a pair of boxers. She grabbed a long sleeved button down shirt that was lying nearby and consciously put it on.

Scott cleared his throat, embarrassed that he was staring too long. "Logan said you were working for Magneto. Is that true?"

"Yes," Jean answered, suddenly feeling cold at what she knows she's about to confess. She wrapped the oversized shirt tighter.

The answer fresh to his ears, Scott tried not to show how upset he really felt. "What are you doing for Magneto?"

Jean exhaled. "I've been asked by Eric to probe Professor's mind for facts, secrets, information, opinions… anything I can get."

"Where will Magneto use the information?" Logan asked sharply.

Jean shook her head. "He doesn't tell me."

Jean glanced at Scott. He was expressionless but she can almost feel his anger.

"There's more," she said hesitating. "Magneto wanted me to become familiar with Charles' mind… so that I can later manipulate his thoughts without him noticing."

"He trusted you," Scott said in quiet anger.

"I know," she replied painfully, "that's why manipulating him became easy. He thinks of me as the eight-year-old child who once asked for his help years ago. He let his guards down with me. Little by little, with every session, I was able to access his mind."

Scott felt a huge let down at her confession. It was an illusion, but he had always thought of her as nothing short of perfect. Scott couldn't help but say in disgust, "He always speaks fondly of you. Being his first student and everything."

"Don't even go there," Jean replied in a low voice, her eyes downcast, "Do you think I like what I'm doing?"

"Then why you're agreeing to this?" Scott asked.

Jean looked out the window. "I met Magneto 5 years ago. My family was financially in trouble. Eric helped us. He got my dad a job, provided tuition for my sister and me. We didn't ask why. We didn't even know who he exactly was. We just thought he was being a good Samaritan and we were just grateful for his help."

"But 2 years ago, Eric asked me to do a favor for him. That's when he told me about the x-men and his plan. He hired a telepath to train me to infiltrate minds. He threatened to hurt my family if I backed out or talked to anyone about it." Jean looked at both of them. "I couldn't let that happen."

"Tell your family about this and make them move to a place where they can't be tracked down by Magneto," Logan said.

"You make it sound so simple. You know it's not. Magneto has connections. He'll find out eventually. Besides, I can't drag my family into this mess."

"Your family is already in this mess. Magneto didn't give them or you a choice about that," Logan commented.

"Then what do I do?" she asked, sinking into a chair.

"Tell the professor," Scott said simply, "He'll help you figure it out."

Jean's face went ashen at his suggestion. "No. I used him. I can't tell him… I just can't."

"If you've spent that much time in his mind, then you know he has a soft spot for you."

"All the more why I can't bring myself to it," Jean said distressed, "Just let me do it on my own time."

"Ya ain't got time," Logan bluntly said, "What if Magneto found out you told us? You'd be in trouble and so's yer family."

"I know," she said exasperated, hating to feel this trapped.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Startled, all three heads shot towards the door. With what they're talking about, there minds were all thinking the same thing.

There was a second of cautious silence as Jean rose from her seat, while Logan took a few steps towards the entrance.

"It's not Magneto," all three said at the same time.

Jean would have laughed if she wasn't so frightened.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Scent," Logan answered.

"He's not exactly the type who'd knock," Scott answered. "You?"

"Probed his mind," she said as she reached for the doorknob.

"Hey!" Jean greeted a lanky man with dark blond hair.

Logan and Scott watched amusedly on how she had easily changed her tired voice into somewhat cheerful.

"Hi Jean," the man greeted back. He looked a bit confused when he spotted her odd company.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, no, they're just leaving," Jean said hastily while shooting the pair looks towards the door.

Still not finished with their talk, both Scott and Logan stayed still in their position.

"You have somewhere to go to, right?" Her tone impatient.

"We still have time," Scott said.

Jean opened the door. "No, you don't."

Both reluctantly followed her out.

"So you're not coming with us?" Scott asked once they were in the hallway.

Jean rubbed her brow wearily. "I will soon." Her reply didn't convince any of them, least of all herself.

She shut the door before the two can say anything.

"You think that's her roommate or something?" Logan asked as they headed out of the building. He was exactly putting Scott's thoughts into words.

Scott hated to think it was true but where else would she get the men's flannel button-down she wore?

Scott maintained his cool demeanor. "Maybe"

Then Scott, surprised, glanced at Logan. "Don't tell me you're bothered by it."

Logan smirked. "Only as bothered as you are."

Scott didn't answer. Though that short exchange revealed a lot on how they feel about the redhead.

"You know, she could be just playing us," Logan commented, as he got in the passenger seat.

"I know. But she seems sincere enough."

"How can you tell? A lot of girls can act."

"No, not like this."

"I don't want ta think that she's lyin' either. But face it, Summers, she got both of us wrapped around her finger. Just a few moments ago she said dead straight that she's betraying us to our enemy. We believed her story just like that. And right now we're even rationalizing that she can't possibly be playing us."

"What are you saying? That she's messing with our heads?" Scott replied, not admitting to himself that he was also thinking about it even before Logan suggested it.

"If she can take on the prof, then she can take us."

"But you've got weapon x training," Scott pointed out.

"Like I'm saying, she betrayed you but you're still defending her," Logan calmly said.

Scott replied annoyed, "I'm not ruling out the possibility that her story is just part of a bigger plan to con us. I'm just giving her the benefit of the doubt."

Logan shrugged. "Who knows? But, if it is a trap, then I give a lot of credit to Magneto for choosing this girl for bait. She can make any man believe what she says. And I ain't talking about her telepathy."

Scott silently agreed.

They already gave her too much leeway when they didn't tell the others that she was informing for Magneto. Both of them knew the consequences but both still didn't act on it.

_How could I not believe her?_ Scott thought. _She was telling the truth. She got to be._

But Scott knew something else was clouding his judgment. By just looking at her -- her green eyes, alluring smile, and trustful face. It can make Scott lose practical thinking.

For a man who relies on measured, rational actions, he hated the feeling of not being in control. And yet, to his own surprised rationality, liked it in some ways too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Scott was idly sipping coffee in a popular outdoor café located around Metro College. He checked his watch. According to the school records he pried, Jean will be finishing her classes at this hour at this building.

It has only been 2 days since Scott last saw her. And it's already making him nervous and worried on why she hasn't contacted them yet. He knew Jean would hate the idea of him checking up on her. She's the type who likes to take care of her own business. But he can't help it.

He spotted Jean not long afterwards. He smiled at the sight of her. She had on a pair of worn down denims and a gray tank top, but she carried it with a flair that made the casual clothes look sophisticated.

Scott enjoyed the moment of just observing her from afar. That is until the blonde guy came over. It was the same bloke in her flat.

Scott suddenly felt stupid. What is he doing here? He doesn't have a chance with her. As another thought crossed his mind, he felt even more stupid. She's working for Magneto. Why the hell does he like someone who's betraying them?

* * *

"Mr. Collins said to elaborate on the Skinner experiment but we could aggravate the situation, although ethically that could be a problem but… principle's basic, it's too simple… the stimulus won't be placed right after…"

Her friend Drew kept on talking but nothing seems to register to Jean's mind. She only caught snippets here and there, but she can't seem to concentrate on what he's saying. She felt distracted. A funny feeling of someone watching her.

"…the plastic ran the singing cheese over…"

_What?_ Jean thought, snapping back to what her friend Drew was saying. That couldn't be what he had said.

Drew looked at her expectantly. "So?"

"Yeah, sure." Jean nodded vigorously to whatever he said.

Drew rolled his eyes. "You're not listening again."

"What? Yes, I am," Jean insisted, feeling bad that he caught her spacing out. "I agree with you with the Skinner thing and the… you know…the experiment…" Jean stammered.

Drew raised his eyebrows and then finally just laughed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, Grey. Just make sure to tag your brain along when we meet up later."

Jean gave a smile. "I'll do that."

At that moment, Jean's eyes flickered over the distance and immediately spotted an all too familiar figure. Her heartbeat quickened at the sight of him, whether from nervousness or excitement she doesn't know. She immediately marched right at the person sitting at the outdoor cafe.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned him.

"You never called," was Scott's brief explanation.

"So you figured it's time for another visit?"

Scott just took a sip from his mug.

"Are you spying on me?" she demanded.

"No."

"Good."

"Coffee?" he offered with a smile.

Jean folded her arms across her chest, not knowing how to be irritated when he can look so endearing.

"Are you spying on me?" she repeated.

"Just returning the favor."

She glared at him. "Not funny."

Scott smiled sheepishly. "I know, sorry. You want to sit down?"

"You don't have to follow me around you now. You could just called."

Suddenly Scott's face darkened. "Your friend's coming over," he said, nudging his head.

"What?" Jean asked. She turned and saw Drew.

"You forgot these," Drew said, giving Jean a bunch of stapled papers while eyeing questioningly at Scott.

"Oh, thanks," Jean said gratefully.

"Okay, gotta run, see you at 7."

"Yeah, see you later."

When Drew left, Scott stood up. "I guess you'll be too busy today," he said abruptly, "I better go."

"You're leaving?"

"I came to convince you to see the professor. But you seem to be preoccupied with school work," Scott said with disdain.

Jean tried to ram her disappointment down her throat. "Oh so that's it?"

Scott glared at her. "Jean, are you coming or not? It's a simple question."

She hesitated.

Scott started to walk away. "I'm just wasting my time here."

Jean irritated, asked, "What do you mean I'm wasting your time? So I'm just your job huh? I'm just something written down on your to-do list."

"What do you want me to say?" Scott muttered, not breaking his stride.

"I don't know! But I thought I'm not just some x-men business to you."

He didn't answer.

"I thought…I thought--Would you please stop walking!" she said, blocking his way. She stepped in front of him.

They were closely facing each other now, their bodies brushing.

Jean's face was flushed with anger that she can't even explain. Jean was surprised to see that his face was just as frustrated and just us torn.

Finally Scott stepped away. "Your boyfriend might see us."

She frowned. "You mean Drew? He's not. He's a friend. He's my flatmate's boyfriend actually."

"Really? I thought…I thought you live together."

"Wrong conclusion, nosy boy."

"Oh"

Jean tried to read his expression.

"Come with me Jean." He said, making her heart skip a beat.

"Tell Professor the truth. I know you're scared, but you can't just let this drag on."

Jean looked away.

"Jean?"

She asked softly, "Can you be there when I tell him?"

"You don't have to ask. I'll be there, just tell me when."

Jean was silent for a long time.

"I can go now…I can get out of the meeting with Drew, but I still have to…" Jean trailed off.

Scott placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "Hey, it'll be okay."

Jean said wryly, "We better go right this instant, Summers, before I loose my nerve."

Scott didn't even waste a second.

* * *

"Yes I know, I'm sorry, just send me the stuff and I'll- " Jean said on her phone, "- Yeah, yeah, I promise. Thanks."

Scott glanced at her direction. "I take it Drew's not angry."

"No, but I think he's on the verge of exasperation with me. I haven't been focusing on anything ever since this thing happened."

"You're in a lot of pressure. That's understandable."

A series of loud beeps from the car panel interrupted the air.

"What's that?" Jean asked.

He replied grimly, "Something's wrong." Reaching for the com button, he asked, "Cyclops here, what's the situation?"

For what seems to be the longest time, there was nothing but static. He had to repeat his question again. Finally a woman's voice with a thick accent replied, "The professor's been attacked. We don't know where he is."

Jean paled at the words.

"Where?" Scott demanded.

"At the airport. He was supposed to leave for London."

"I forgot about that." Jean heard Scott mutter to himself.

"We're on our way," Scott talked back to the radio.

Without warning, he spun the car around sharply and sped like hell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They arrived at the airport half the time it normally takes to get there.

Upon slamming on the brakes, Scott immediately headed out and walked in brisk stride. Jean followed him, still feeling sick with guilt. The ride was tense enough. There was only silence as Scott concentrated on driving at break neck speed. Jean didn't even dare to steal a glance at her companion, knowing she would be met with a furious face.

The first thing they noticed when they stepped in the airport was the huge, gaping hole of the glass and metal roof. The metal bars were curved outward and pieces of glass lay shattered on the tiled floor.

"Magneto," Scott immediately stated, as he approached the x-men at the site.

Storm was mildly surprised. "That's who the witnesses described. How did you know?"

He looked at Jean briefly. He pointed at the metal frame. "The metal bars seemed to bent easy."

Beast joined them. "There's nothing left that would suggest where they're headed. There's nothing more to look at here."

Storm commented, "It's puzzling why Magneto would abduct the professor like this in public. He's usually more subtle."

"Perhaps it's his purpose to catch our attention," Beast replied.

Storm, who just spotted Jean standing directly under the hole in the ceiling, curiously asked, "What is she doing here?"

Beast spoke before Cyclops did. "She's a telepath, isn't she? Perhaps she can help us."

He walked towards her. "Jean, can you try contacting the Professor?"

Jean, who was at first startled with the request, nodded and immediately concentrated.

She let her mind wander as she tried to reach him. She knows his telepathic signature well but couldn't find any trace of it. When Jean opened her eyes, a group of x-men, including Scott, had already gathered to hear her response. "I'm sorry. I couldn't contact him. It probably means that he's out of range from me… or unconscious."

Scott exhaled and addressed the group, "Let's head back to the mansion and continue the search there."

Jean again rode with Scott. An uneasy silence gripped the air.

Jean finally spoke softly, "I'll bring him back."

"And how are you going to do that?" Scott asked, cynicism evident in his voice.

"I'll be meeting Magneto the day after tomorrow. He doesn't know that I've been discovered. I could play along and find out what he's planning."

Scott reacted, "You can't do that."

"This is my fault," Jean said, looking out the window, "I have to fix it."

"Magneto has a way of knowing what's going on and if he knows that you're lying to him…he's very dangerous, we'll find another way."

"This _is_ the easiest way. Don't worry I'll be fine," Jean said, trying to convince him as much as she is trying to convince herself.

Scott shook his head, "No, we'll think of something else."

Jean remained silent.

Scott glanced at her again. "You would have to tell the others what you did. Or if you want I could tell them."

"No, I can speak for myself."

* * *

The X-men were all seated at the meeting room and, being preoccupied with the matters on hand, none were that curious as to why Jean was in the room with them.

"The security tapes were polarized so it was impossible to look at what actually happened. From what the witnesses say, the professor slumped down from his seat just seconds before Magneto came through the roof. They said he looked unconscious," Storm said.

"Did they see him being approached by anyone?" Bobby asked.

"They didn't see anyone or perhaps they didn't notice," Beast answered.

"There's more than one way for that to happen. The professor could be hit by a sniper or he could be poisoned or a telepath could have attacked his mind. There are plenty of possibilities." Jubilee exasperatedly voiced out.

Both Logan and Scott reflexively looked at Jean at the mention of telepath.

Jean however didn't seem to notice.

"Then what can we do?" Rogue asked, "We've hit dead end."

"We'll just have to wait for the next move and look for anything that can tip us off," Storm replied.

Jean took a deep breath before speaking up. "I can help."

All heads turned to her. Except for Logan and Scott, they've only become aware of her presence now.

Jean's heart was slamming hard against her chest. "It's my fault… I was the one who gave Magneto information of Charles' whereabouts"

"What do you mean?" a vehement voice asked.

Their puzzled and furious faces was all too much to bear, but she willed herself to speak up. "I've been working for Magneto for the past months. During the lessons with the professor, I tap into his mind and probe at his thoughts and memories." A pause. She couldn't breathe. "Then I tell them to Magneto."

"What?" Gambit and Jubilee asked in astonishment.

Storm and a few more others shot out of their seats.

All looked surprised. And enraged.

"He welcomed you in and this is how you repay him?" Storm asked angrily.

Jean found it hard to look at the angry weather witch, but kept her voice strong. "I was wrong. I know an apology won't make up for it --"

"You're right, it won't," Rogue said icily.

Logan spoke up, "The blame's not all on her. Magneto threatened her life and her family's. We all know how he does these things."

"You knew about this?" Gambit retorted, surprised, "since when?"

"Two weeks ago," he replied squarely.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Jubilee asked, confused.

"I also know," Scott spoke up.

Now all of them looked at their field leader in disbelief.

"Great," Rogue said, "Is there anyone else who knows?"

"I don't understand. Why didn't you warn us about it?" Storm asked, frowning.

"It's bad enough she betrayed the professor but the both of you…" Gambit trailed off, disgusted.

"We made bad judgments and trust me, I regret what I didn't do," Scott said.

"And you're supposed to be our leader," Bobby said in a mixture of contempt and disappointment.

Jean replied before Scott can. "It's not Scott's fault. Or Logan's. I'm responsible."

"Good thing you know," Jubilee muttered.

"I'm planning to meet Magneto on Thursday. I can try to know what his plans are and inform you," Jean said, conscious of everyone's disdainful glare.

"So you're double crossing you boss. How assuring." Gambit smirked.

"I'm not doing this for you," Jean said, glaring at Gambit, "I owe it to the professor."

"No, it's too dangerous. He'll know," Scott said in a low voice, looking at her.

"It's my decision," she said back.

"And what if he does know?" Scott asked.

"Wait, wait, you're preventing her to find the prof in favor of her safety?" Rogue asked incredulously.

Beast, who kept silent, spoke up, "As much as we want Charles to be back, how can we be sure you're not lying to us."

"I can't prove that but, please, believe me, I regret what I had done and I want to make it right." Jean pleaded, "I want to help."

Storm said, "Obviously, we have to think about this thoroughly before making any decisions." She looked at Jean. "Give us a few minutes."

"Of course." Jean sighed and stood up to leave.

Jubilee mumbled, "You can't leave her all alone in the mansion. You never know what she could do."

Logan stood up. "If you're really suspicious, I'll watch her," he volunteered.

"That's some volunteering," Scott muttered lowly.

Logan, the only one who heard what he said, called out, "Yeah, Summers, good luck."

* * *

Jean sat down on a bench and watched Logan as he followed suit.

"So you're my baby sitter," Jean commented.

"Yeah, not a bad job."

"I guess they don't believe me." Jean said, looking at her feet.

"A lot of us came from a shadowed past and in a different case, most would understand why you had done it. But this is the Prof we're talking about. Charles is the one who gave us the second chance when we had no place to go. Comes with the territory you're treading on."

Jean looked at him. "Do you believe me?"

"If I didn't, I would have told on you weeks ago."

"With what's happening, I wish you did," she said wistfully.

"Darlin', I'm wishing that too," Logan said.

Jean creased her forehead. "You're very protective of people you care about. And the Professor is important to you. I made the abduction happen. I lied to you. Why are you still being nice to me?"

Logan paused. "Let's just say I've been in your position before."

Jean spoke up again after a moment of silence. "So you think they would let me go?"

"Well, Summers don't want you to go and he can play it both ways. Either he convinces the others that it's dangerous for you to go, which the others really don't give a damn about, or he convinces them that you're unpredictable and you might ally yourself with Magneto."

"Great."

"I'm not sure if I want you to go either."

Jean frowned. "Why?"

"Same as Scott's reasons."

"I thought you'd back me up."

"I want Chuck to be back here too. But you have to be careful treadin' around Magneto."

"But you'll help me, right?" asked Jean hopefully.

The doors opened before Logan can answer, and both of them got to their feet as they met the group.

Jean looked at them for answers. "Well?"

"We decided that you shouldn't go," Scott said.

"Fine," Jean said curtly, "I'll do it myself."

She started to walk away.

Storm spoke up, "Actually we decided that you should stay in the mansion while we're looking for the Professor."

Jean looked at their grim faces. _House arrest, great._ Jean shook her head. "I guess I can't do anything about that either."

* * *

It was past midnight and Jean still lay awake. She wasn't used to sleeping in the mansion's guest room, but for the larger part, she wasn't used to knowing that someone outside was guarding her room.

Jean sat up when she heard muffled sounds from the hallway. They were changing shifts. A while ago it was Rogue and right now, as Jean strained to hear whose voice it was, she realized that Scott was taking her place.

Suddenly feeling better, she waited for a few minutes before getting up and reaching the door. She turned the knob and opened a crack.

Scott, surprised at the movement, pushed the door wide open.

"Hey, easy. I'm not planning to escape," Jean said.

Scott gave a wry smile. "Just feeling paranoid."

"Unless you're really thinking that I'm still working for Magneto."

He snorted. "I don't know what to think. Everything's just well planned out. The Professor insisted on making the trip alone. Magneto abducted him when none of us was there to defend him."

"That's because I fed Magneto that information." Jean sighed. "Look, I messed up, so please just let me out. I can help you guys with this."

"You can help, we'll be interrogating you about Magneto's plans tomorrow," Scott said

"I told you, I don't know anything."

"They don't believe you. You have a long day of questioning ahead. You better sleep."

"I tried sleeping." She sat down on the floor with her back against the wall and patted the space beside her.

Scott hesitantly took the invitation and sat cross-legged.

"So, interrogation huh? You guys going to pull the classic police interrogation, complete with the swinging light bulb over my head?" she kidded.

"More like dangle you from your feet over a pool of boiling porridge and threaten to drop you when you refuse to answer."

Jean's lips twitched. "Boiling porridge?"

Scott shrugged. "A nightmare for me when I was a kid. Always hated porridge."

Jean smiled. "I remember. But you had to eat it all the time because that's what they usually serve at the orphanage for break—" She dropped her smile when she saw Scott's astonished face. "I didn't read your mind," she said quickly.

"I never told you about the orphanage," he said sharply.

"I don't read other people's thoughts unless they project." Then she added guiltily. "Except of course in the professor's case."

"Then how did you know?"

Jean looked at her hands. "It's one of the memories I learned from Charles. Sorry."

Scott exhaled. "So you know a lot about me huh?"

"From Charles' point of view, yeah. I know about the plane crash, about Alex, about the orphanage, Jack..."

"You know some of the worst times of my life," Scott mused.

"I'm sorry, it's wrong to invade your privacy like this. All of you. Especially Charles."

Scott didn't reply.

Jean changed the subject. "So seriously, what will happen tomorrow?"

"I think they'll be bringing in Betsy. She's a telepath too."

Jean winced. "So they'll be using my methods to interrogate me huh? Fitting." She sighed, "God, how can I make them believe me?"

"They'll come around."

"They'll come around only when I get the Professor back."

"Don't you even think about it, Jean," he said sternly.

"What?"

"Don't do it."

She sighed. "Look, I won't"

"Dammit. You're planning to."

"Well, what else is the most logical thing to do?" Jean asked.

Jean cut him off before he can reply. "And don't you dare say interrogation because you know that's a stupid idea. You know it's just a waste of time."

Jean turned to him. "Can you please just believe me when I say Magneto doesn't tell me anything?"

"I do believe you."

She said softly, "No, Scott, you don't."

Scott wanted to object but couldn't somehow. "Just promise me you won't find him."

She let the comment slip. But Scott wouldn't let her.

"Jean." He said her name almost pleadingly.

"Okay, I won't," she said, not quite meeting his eyes.

Jean stood up. "I'm turning in," she said softly, "Good night."

She had already shut the door when he replied.

"'night."

* * *

Jean was right. No amount of interrogation did any good to their search. Of course, some of the x-men thought she was holding back from Betsy Braddock.

Jean spent hours seated in the interrogation room feeling frustrated. She was tired of the questions and not to mention the apparent disdain she faced from all of them.

She's had enough.

It was 1 in the morning and Gambit was Jean's "guard" outside her room. She could tell he was sleepy as he held his third hour on the shift. It made probing his mind easier as she searched for the security codes. When she got the information, she gave Remy a psi-blast and he was unconscious before he even realized what happened.

After telekinetically disarming the alarm, she gingerly opened the windows and headed out quietly. Avoiding the noticeable security cameras, she didn't head towards the main gate but instead went to the far west of the grounds.

Suddenly, she stopped dead on her tracks.

A familiar figure was blocking her way.

"Don't go," Scott said sternly, his red glasses flashed dangerously in the dark.

He was usually so gentle with her that it was only then that Jean understood how imposing he could be to his enemies. "How did you know I was here?"

"Camera in your room."

"I'm shocked. I didn't think you'd go that far."

"Well my suspicions are right, aren't they?"

He took some steps forward, while Jean remained frozen at her place.

"Don't come any closer," she warned, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Ditto" But he didn't stop.

"Scott, I mean it," Jean warned again, slightly panicking.

Ignoring her, Scott walked on and without warning, he found himself suddenly being thrown back 10 feet away, slamming hard on the rails of the mansion's gates.

Scott grunted at the soreness of his back. He quickly got to his feet and aimed a low-powered blast at her.

Jean dodged an aim and another. But she was unable to evade the third one and was thrown to the ground.

Scott quickly ran to her unmoving body. He kneeled down and began checking how seriously hurt she was.

He cursed under his breath.

As he checked her pulse, Jean's eyes fluttered open. "Sorry," she breathed as she attacked his mind with hers.

Confusion reigned Scott's face before he contorted in pain and fell down.

"What's going on here?" a new voice asked. Storm quickly drank in the sight before her— Scott on the ground and Jean standing over him.

"You!" Lightning flashed at the sky and the wind began to pick up.

Before she knew it, Jean was already being levitated up in the winds. Disoriented, Jean tried to muster all her concentration on flinging a telekinetic force towards Storm.

Ororo was thrown back only slightly but that second caused her to loose grip on Jean.

Before Storm can summon any more of the elements, Jean threw her with tk and simultaneously attacked her mind.

Jean didn't even look behind when she heard Ororo fall down with a thud. Her psi attack on Storm was poorly done and Jean knew it would only take a minute before she has to face Storm again. And Jean knew she'd loose in a fight with the wind rider.

Jean ran across the lawn, adrenaline pulsing through her veins. All she's thinking was to get out of the Institute's grounds before anyone else shows up. Her head was aching badly. She wouldn't be able to fend off any more of the x-men if they came.

Jean didn't stop running until a car pulled up.

The door swung open.

"Come on!"

"About time," she breathed as she quickly got inside.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Some R & R is greatly appreciated. Next Chapter will be the confrontations, so hang in there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Scott opened his eyes groggily. Experiencing a migraine from hell, he shut his eyes and tried to loose it to sleep. Then suddenly he remembered what happened and quickly sat up. He winced as the sharp action made his head hurt even more.

"Ah, you're awake. Take it easy Scott," Beast said.

Naturally he ignored the doctor's advice and asked, "Where is she?"

"We're trying to track her down."

Scott angrily muttered, "She got away."

"Here." Beast handed him a glass of water and a tablet. "Gambit woke up with a throbbing head. And by the looks of your face, I'm sure you have one too. This will soften the blow."

"How long have I been out?"

"Over an hour."

"Are we tracking her down?"

"We're checking out her dorm and school, but I doubt we'll find her there," Hank informed him.

"Her meeting with Magneto's tonight. We have to find her by then."

"We'll take care of it. Take a moment to rest."

Scott swung his feet to the side of the bed. "No, I'm fine. I want everyone to be in the briefing room in 10 minutes. "

Hank tutted. "I'm afraid you won't get everybody."

"What do you mean?"

"Logan's gone."

* * *

Jean glanced at the driver seat where Logan was steadily looking ahead.

"Where now?" she asked.

He cocked an eyebrow. "This is your idea, Darlin'."

"That doesn't mean I already have everything planned," Jean said, briefly closing her eyes.

"You okay?" Logan asked when he noticed Jean rubbing her temples.

"I've never used my mind to render a person unconscious before, much less 3 persons in a span of minutes," she replied.

"You really put them out," Logan commented.

Jean groaned. "I thought attacking Gambit was bad enough. How should I know Scott and Storm would show up." Then Jean narrowed her eyes. "By the way, you didn't tell me there was a hidden camera in my room."

Logan shrugged. "I didn't know myself. Guess Ol' One Eye really didn't want you out of his sight."

Jean colored at the thought when she changed her shirt inside the room. She must have put on a show for whoever's watching. "That was invading my privacy by the way," she grumbled to Logan. Then she mumbled something else that sounded like "pervert bastards"

Logan glanced at the disgruntled redhead and grinned. "So sue them."

"More like wipe off their memories," she muttered.

"Hey, why are we stopping," Jean asked when Logan pulled over.

Logan nodded towards the diner. "To get a drink to clear up your head and then for you to tell me how you're gonna get past Magneto without getting caught."

* * *

"Cyclops to Wolverine, Wolverine, come in." Scott spoke into the radio, "Wolverine, dammit, speak up!"

"I told you, don't bother, he ain't answering," Gambit replied. "I'm not sure he even brought his comlink."

"What the hell is he doing?" Scott demanded.

"If he's tailing her you'd think he'll tell us what he finds out. Unless... he can't be helping her, can he?" Gambit asked in disbelief.

"I think he is," Scott muttered.

Remy noticed his tone and snorted. "Come on, it's not enough that Wolverine's helping her but now you're sounding jealous too eh?"

Scott glared at Remy.

Remy held his hands up. "Okay, okay, I won't press it. But I still don't get it why Wolverine's trustin' her. Or why you are trustin' her."

"I'm not. I mean I don't know. Look, let's just get on with this."

* * *

"You're late," Magneto calmly declared as Jean came into the room.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"So?" Magneto inquired.

"Like what I told you last month. The things I saw in his mind are just the same as last time."

"Did he have any future plans?"

"None."

"Really?" He quirked an eyebrow. "How odd. Nothing substantial by one of the world's greatest thinkers?"

"Of course there are some plans but nothing major that could be useful for you," Jean replied.

"I'll be the one to judge what is significant or not. Besides every single detail counts, even minor ones-- like his trip. How could I have made my move without knowing where he'll be at the particular moment? You've really been an asset to me."

"Where is he now?" Jean asked tonelessly.

Eric looked amused. "I don't know if I could trust you with that information."

"I think I have the right to know. Like you said, I was the one who helped you capture him."

"I know you want out, Jean. I know you told the x-men about our agreement so that they can help you."

Eric turned to watch her reaction.

He saw her flinch for just a fraction of a second. But it was enough for him to know.

Jean couldn't look at him in the eye. "You're right." She paused, hoping that she's doing the right thing. "I did tell them."

But before Eric could say something, Jean continued, "And it was a wrong move for me to make. I wish I hadn't been rash in my actions. The x-men... they didn't trust me." She crossed her arms. "They made me stay there against my will. I escaped just a few hours ago."

Eric gave her a piercing stare. "Don't play too close to the flame, Jean."

"You think I'm tricking you?" she blurted out. "I'm telling you the truth. Look, you're right, at first I was interested in their idea of having both humans and mutants coexist peacefully. I admire them for their cause... for their strength of still being able to help the humans who hated them. But when I turned to them for help... I realized they're not the people who I think they are. They're no different from the others who would eliminate the people blocking their way."

She looked at him resolutely. "At least you don't try to conceal it, Eric. They hide behind their idealistic principles, thinking that they're so much better. But now I know. They're no different. They think they're so superior that they don't accept help. They can't trust people. Even Sc--... even he doesn't trust me..."

Jean pursed her lips. There's no backing out now. "I want to help you teach them a lesson."

"Do you know what you're saying? Don't play mind games with me, Jean. I don't have time for that."

"But it's true. I can prove my loyalties," Jean said insistently, "I'm proving it now, aren't I?" Jean walked to the center of the room, under the skylight. "Don't you feel metal? I know you sensed it. I just led one of them to you."

Magneto raised his arm and clenched his fist, feeling the metallic properties.

Then he pulled his hand sharply downwards.

Shards of glass rained from above them as the skylight shattered from the impact of Wolverine's fall.

Then with the slightest flick of Magneto's hand, Logan was thrown back to the far side of the room. Logan groaned but managed to stand up.

"I should have known!" Logan yelled angrily at Jean. He charged at her but she pushed him back with her tk.

"Yes, you should have known," she said coldly, "I thought you're supposed to have a keen sense of things but you've turned out to be the easiest to fool."

"You'll regret this," he growled, unsheathing his claws.

Magneto grinned menacingly as he levitated Wolverine, stretching his bones, muscles, and flesh in the process rather painfully.

Eric turned to Jean. "Fair enough. You get one more chance."

He dropped Logan suddenly. "I have just the thing to contain him back at the base. For now." Magneto handed Jean a gun like no other Logan had seen. It looked like a steel machine gun that had a tube of blue liquid at its middle.

Logan got up and charged at her.

"Set it to the largest dose" Magneto commanded.

And he watched as Jean unflinchingly fired it at Logan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Logan opened his eyes to find himself in unfamiliar surroundings. His head hurts as he tried to focus his eyes. His hands were bounded by metal. He yanked but it wouldn't budge.

He immediately looked at the person sitting on a chair just beside him.

"Wolverine," Charles said, "I'm glad I finally have some company."

Logan raised an eyebrow at the Professor's almost happy remark. "You okay?"

"Fine except that I've been trapped here for four days now -- or is it five days? I've lost count. Are there others?"

Logan saw a metal band wrapped securely around Charles' forehead, which Logan assumes tampers with his telepathic abilities. "No, I'm the only one except for— where are they?"

"Magneto? I haven't seen him since he last deposited me here. And you just arrived a few hours ago."

Logan frowned. "Jean. You haven't seen her yet?"

"What does Jean got to do with this? Was she captured—"

He was broken off by the sound of the opening door of the cave.

Magneto strode in.

Charles said, "Finally Eric. I've been wondering when you'll finally include me in your plans."

But there was another set of footsteps sounding off the metal floor. The figure halted before emerging from the shadows.

"Don't be afraid Jean. He's going to find out sooner or later," Eric sneered.

She muttered, "I'm not afraid."

For a moment, Charles couldn't process why Jean was there, much less realize that she was working with Magneto. But her face wasn't so hard to read.

"Jean?"

The way he said her name stung her with guilt. But she held her head up, willing herself to not let them see how affected she was.

"She's been using you Charles. Haven't you noticed with those sessions of yours?" Eric said amusedly. "She's been looking into your head for information I can use."

"It's rather convenient isn't it?" he continued, "While you're being too preoccupied guiding innocent Jean Grey with those metal exercises, she's actually poking inside your brain."

Charles tried to catch her eye. "I noticed some instances of…but I never thought…" Charles finally looked away from Jean.

"What do you want Eric?" Charles spoke sternly. "What are you planning?"

Eric smiled. "I think it's rather obvious. I'm sure you're aware of the murders - Landon, Walker, and Valdez. The public is in a frenzy thinking that anti-mutant homo sapiens murdered these mutant supporters. But really, the credit goes to me. I made sure they were killed by mutants."

Charles frowned. "I suspected as much but not from you Eric. How can you murder these innocent people?"

Wolverine growled, "I didn't think you'd stoop that low- killing random people in cold blood."

"Ah, but I don't kill random people-"

"Just the right ones," Charles said angrily. "I had affiliations with the 3 so you had their friends and family murdered."

Wolverine frowned. "Wait a minute, Senator Landon's brother, Senator Valdez's friend, and Ben Walker's son were killed because the prof talks to their famous relatives?"

"Yes, as I found out through Jean's probing," Magneto said, glancing at Jean who looked away, "Charles had been having meetings with some famous people including these two reckless senators and that ridiculous actor about mutant relations. For some reason, these humans are publicly campaigning for peaceful mutant coexistence. You have chosen good puppets for your crusade. The impotent public would foolishly follow their idols. "

"Now wouldn't that be a vulgarity, homo sapiens doing us a favor? It's bad enough that mutants like your x-men are doing it. And now these lowly beings would feel like they're doing us a good deed. And what's alarming me is the fact that you see promise in this kind of circus act, Charles. I have to figure out a way for them to eat their own words. What better way than to hit close to home?"

"Their family and friends," Logan sneered. "That's a low blow, even for you."

"Well, it is effective, isn't it? As of now, the public is thinking that these deaths are made by anti-mutant activists who are angry by Walker, Valdez, and Landon's support for mutants. I had hired various mutants to assassinate the 3 and in time I will unveil the true murderers. The mutant murderers. And then whatever good relations you had built with these celebrities, Charles, would be gone. And most importantly, so will be the public's positive impressions on mutants."

Charles asked angrily, "Why do you want them to fear us even more?"

"For years, they hunt us down and kill our kind. Why should we do any different? You can't hide forever behind your pacifist views Charles. Change only comes from conflict."

"There are other ways."

"But they take too much time! Time we can't afford. Can't you see Charles? Now is the moment where homo superiors reign."

"Ben Walker's son is just a child, Eric. You killed a helpless child. Did you realize that?"

"Sometimes even the innocent has to be sacrificed for the greater good."

There was a mad look at Magneto's face that unnerved Charles. All these years he had known him, it was the first time Charles felt that Eric would stop at nothing. Magneto was bidding his time, waiting for the right moment. And now the wait is over.

Charles fixed his eyes at him. "And for your next move, why have you abducted us?"

"I won't be keeping you here for long. I just don't want you calming the public when the unveiling happens. There were anonymous tips to the FBI this morning, regarding the mutant murderers. In a few hours I expect the whole world to know who really killed the 3."

Magneto turned around and headed for the door. "So now if you'd excuse me, I have something else to finish. Look over them, Jean. I don't want anyone getting out of this place unless I tell them so."

Then he threw over his shoulder. "Oh, and have a happy reunion."

There was a moment of unnerving silence that came from Magneto's revelations.

It was Logan who broke the ice. "Next time you're going to shoot at me, Red, aim at my stomach, not below it."

"I'll take a mental note of that," she said dryly. She was not in a mood for jokes.

Logan gave a wolfish grin. "Cheer up Red. He bought your act. Even I believed ya."

Charles frowned in confusion. "Would someone tell me what's going on."

Jean looked at him in the eye for the first time. "It's the best we can think of. I have to make Magneto believe my loyalties are still with him. It's the only way to know where you are."

"But those telepathic sessions we had. Those were…"

"I'm sorry, professor. I really am," she pleaded.

Disappointment was evident in his voice. "Why did you do it?"

"He threatened me. I…I needed to protect my family from him. He left me no choice," she replied weakly.

"There's always a choice," he said bitterly. "Had I taught you nothing?"

"I can't tell you enough how I regret my actions. Charles, please. I'm trying to fix the wrongs I have done."

"Three people are dead! How are you going to fix that?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"Tell that to their families!"

"Charles," Logan said harshly, startling the Professor. Logan usually calls him Chuck or Charley – names that he hated. But right now, he's finding he dislike Logan calling him Charles.

"Look, fighting ain't really what we need right now," Logan said uncharacteristically, almost awkwardly. "Red, can you get this thing off me?"

Jean freed Logan's bounded hands and feet. "I've already alerted Scott on our location an hour ago."

"Did they believe you?"

"They don't have any other leads to follow except mine. They'll come."

Jean then freed the Professor's hands and carefully unfastened the metal band on his head.

Charles saw Jean briefly close her eyes. She's communicating telepathically with someone. He frowned. And all the while he thought she can't control her increasing powers. She was his first student…almost like a daughter to him. He came to her aide in her most troubling times. She was such a sweet innocent child then…

And now she played him like a fool… and he never even noticed it…not once had it crossed his mind…

"Scott says they're already infiltrating the base," Jean told him.

Charles looked at her squarely in the eyes. "I have noticed a couple of incidents when I felt your mind probing mine. I brushed it off , thinking that you probably just couldn't control your powers well enough. I would never have thought that you were doing it on purpose. I was a blind fool for trusting you."

Jean was on the verge of crying but wouldn't give in to it. Not the right time or place. "I truly am sorry," she whispered before sitting at a corner away from him.

They waited in cold silence. Even Logan didn't want to interrupt this sober moment. He's not exactly good at comforting people to say the least. He sighed with relief when the door finally slid open.

"Professor!" Storm exclaimed.

The rest of the x-men streamed in.

Scott nodded at Jean.

She gave him a faltering smile. She has done all she could to win their trust. But judging from Charles' reaction alone, she doesn't think she can ever change their opinions.

Rogue helped Charles up. "Let's get out of here."

"Wait, we have to find Magneto," Charles said, "The murders, Landon, Valdez, and Walker. Magneto's behind them."

"What do you mean?" Beast asked.

Charles quickly explained Magneto's plan.

"It's already done. What can we do about it?" Storm asked.

"I don't know. But Magneto can't break the news to the public like that."

Suddenly the large screen in the room flickered to show Magneto.

"It's too late for that, Charles. They already know."

The X-men looked at the screen.

The doors slammed shut.

"How predictable, the whole X-men to the rescue," his voice boomed, filling the cave.

Jubilee whipped around at Jean. "I told you we shouldn't have trusted her! She lured us in here."

"No, I'm afraid Jean's actually double crossing _me_."

Magneto looked at Jean. "I told you not to play games. Pity, now you have to pay as well."

"But I thank you for being so naïve as to think I fell for your charade."

Jean drew a ragged breath. _No!_ Jean thought faintly, _how could he know?_

"I just want to say to the rest of you, it's been a pleasure. The X-men has proven to be worthy adversaries. I'm only sorry that you won't be there to see the end of it all. It's a shame after all these years, you won't get to live in a world where mutants will finally gain the upper hand."

"What are you talking about, Eric?" Charles demanded.

"I need the X-men to be out of the way. No more peaceful talks and negotiations, Charles. You had your time. The world is about to know who the murderers are and I don't want you to break the chain of events."

"We'll stop you. We always do," Rogue said.

"I believe you can't. That's why I'm saying my farewell."

Beast banged on the only door of the cave. "He's stalling us. Cyclops open the door."

"I don't think you'd want to do that. There are bombs covering every inch of this room. Accidentally hitting the wirings would set them off. I'm sparing you a couple of minutes to say your farewells."

"How nice of you," Logan growled.

Eric looked at Charles. "Goodbye old friend. I hope you see the need to do this."

The screen went black and instead showed a timer counting down from 6 minutes.

"What do we do?" Jubilee asked, getting nervous.

"Don't worry Sugah, we'll get out of this. There must be a central control right? We just need to dismantle it or something."

Hank looked at the countdown. "I don't know if we have the time."

Gambit bent down to tiled floors and charged it kinetically. "Let's start with what's underneath these floors."

"Don't! The wirings are sensitive. You could burn them."

"Look we ain't have a lot of time."

"I'll pry em open." Rogue said, carefully lifting a tile.

"I can help lifting them up," Jean spoke.

"Don't you even talk to us. You brought us in here," Ororo said fiercely.

"I'm about to die with you too."

Gambit spat out, "That a consolation or somethin'?"

"We're not gonna die," Scott said, "We'll find a way."

"He planned it all, didn't he?" Gambit said. "That's why there's only a few of dem guarding this place. Security was laxed. We should have known it's a trick."

"And that's why he deliberately let us know that he kidnapped the professor. There's no better way to lure us in here than that." Beast looked at Jean. "And he also knew you won't be betraying us twice."

"I screwed up…I just… I'm sorry…" How could she be so stupid? Magneto has used her all along. And she was too naïve to notice. Who was she to make this plan? Why hadn't she listened? And now the x-men will be dead because of her foolish actions.

"Don't blame yourself. Perhaps I was too harsh on you," Charles said quietly to her, "Magneto's been putting us in these situations long before you came here."

That note of forgiveness was all Jean wanted to hear. But at the same time it made her hate herself more.

Charles turned to the team. "We can't give up. There has to be a way out."

Storm and Rogue flew to the top of the room. The rest were also exploring the area.

Jean tried to swallow the gnawing feeling that's threatening to consume her. She went to a wall and telekinetically loosened the tiles. Scott stepped beside her, blasting the wall with precision.

"I'm sorry that we have to meet under these circumstances… You working for him, me with the x-men, and now this," Scott said.

"Stop being nice to me. You and Logan… just stop it. I don't deserve it."

Scott exhaled and looked at his watch. "We have under 4 minutes." He looked around. While the X-men are trying to find a way out, they're also spending their time saying the words not usually said.

Rouge and Gambit were at the far edge sharing a moment. Jubilee was crying, and Logan trying to comfort her. Storm, Hank, and the professor were working side by side.

Jean followed Scott's stare.

"I just want you to know that in spite of everything that happened between us, I care for you very much," Scott said. "I know it's the wrong time but I just have to let you know."

Jean said quietly, "Don't say that. You barely know me."

"These past few months...when I see you, talk to you… I just do. It's something I can't explain and I know you feel something too." Scott was putting himself on the line but given the circumstances, he has nothing to loose.

"You don't know what you're saying," she murmured, turning away

"I do, Jean. I want you."

Jean faced him. "You're saying this because you're loosing hope. Don't you believe that we're going to live this through?"

Scott looked around. "You have to give me a miracle, Jean."

She looked at him resolutely and grabbing his hand, she ran to where the rest of the x-men are.

"I think I can protect all of you from the explosion." She announced.

They looked at her.

"How?" Logan asked.

"I can create a force field with my telekinesis."

"There's too many of us. It'll be heavy," Beast said skeptical, "And it would be hard to hold the shield up from the explosion's impact."

"But I have to try. Besides there's nothing else we can do," Jean pleaded, "Please, let me do it."

"We only have a minute," Gambit said.

"I can use the winds to help cushion us." Storm stated.

"Everyone gather close," Scott ordered.

Jean braced herself. She started to clear her mind.

"Have you done something like this?" Jubilee asked.

Magneto had trained her how to control her telepathy but he didn't do anything about her telekinesis. She has yet to test her control over it. Jean bit her lip. "No."

"That's reassuring," someone muttered.

"It's our best bet." Scott nodded at her. "Do it."

Jean concentrated, hard. And to her surprise, she easily generated a bubble around them. Next she slowly levitated them all to the top.

A few seconds passed and a huge sound erupted. The force shook her up. She held on, trying to stabilize the shield. Concrete and metal were tumbling everywhere as she felt everything getting heavier and heavier.

She gasped. The strain already building.

"Gather in closer." She heard someone say.

The shield was shrinking from the pressure.

"I—can't" she gasped out. It was just too heavy. She's afraid she might slip.

She realized that she was gripping someone's hand. Scott's.

Pain was shooting up in her head. The debris was closing in. Everywhere she can feel the pressure trying to break her. Jean held on to her very last fray of strength.

"Scott, help-- I can't--" Sheer panic showed in her eyes. She won't be able to hold it in the next second.

No! She can't let them die because of her. Not because of her.

Then slowly the pain dulled their edges. It took her by surprise but it enabled her to concentrate more on her task.

It was the professor. He's helping her soothe the pain with his telepathy somehow.

Bit by bit, she pulled up the bubble against the debris. It was so heavy…so tiring…

Her knees gave way. Kneeling down, she tried to hold her head up.

Jean gasped. Her lungs burning. Then the bubble stopped moving upwards. She can't pull it up anymore. She just can't.

Jean shut her eyes tight. Someone was screaming. She knew it must be her but she felt detached from her body as if she's physically not in control of it anymore. She was burning. She felt like she was being consumed by flames.

"It's too hot…Put it out…Somebody put it out!" she yelled, babbling.

Rogue looked worried. "She's delirious. This thing could collapse any second."

Concentrating hard to alleviate Jean's pain, Charles replied behind gritted teeth, "We'll make it."

Scott suddenly withdrew his hand from Jean's grip. "She's burning up! I can't touch her."

With a last burst of energy, Jean fired the bubble to the surface.

To her relief, she felt air. It was a lightness that she never had experienced before.

She broke the shield the instant she was sure it's safe.

She looked on in daze, the world was swirling.

"Jean." A vague voice called out.

And then she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jean slipped out of the infirmary and silently padded through the hall.

"Trying' to get pass me again, cher?"

Jean gestured at her robe. "Not like this I'm not."

"So, wat are you doin up this late?" Gambit asked.

"I can't sleep. I'm getting suffocated in there."

"Ah yes, too clean. The white walls can drive you crazy after a few hours." Gambit nodded towards to the rec room. "I'm thinkin' of watching some TV. Coming?"

Jean shrugged. "Sure."

The box flicked on.

It was showing a clip on a recent conference where Professor Xavier was explaining about the murders.

Voiceover:

"_But in the middle of Xavier's explanation, an eraged Ben Walker voiced out his opinions…" _

"_This does not change anything! My son is dead because of that maniac. __**I**__ joined your cause, not my family! Why would they include him in this? He's just a child, for Christ sakes"_

"_I am deeply sorry. I know nothing would make it better--"_

_Senator Valdez stated indignantly. "How many else should suffer because of mutant's hostility towards humans? All three of us had been actively promoting good will but because of that we are targeted. How can you expect anyone to believe in your dream now, Mr. Xavier?"_

"_I truly am sorry. But in these times, I just hope that people will remember that they act the way they do not because they're mutants but because they're human beings. Please do not blame the mutant kind for the actions of one man. Eric Lensherr--" _

"_Eric Lensherr should pay!" Walker said heatedly. "He should pay for killing the innocent, for killing my son! Oh God, my son suffered because of this. My son—" _

Gambit glanced at Jean who had a horrified look on her face. He flicked off the TV.

"Hey!" Jean protested weakly. "I want to watch what happened."

"You already know how it ended. It's what everbody's been talking for days."

"Yeah, but I want to see it. I just want…" Jean eyes welled up. Stop it, she said to herself. She had been crying over this enough times already.

Jean cleared her throat. "I still couldn't believe that the professor didn't include me. He should have told the whole story."

Gambit shook his head. "It's probably better if fewer people are involved. And fewer details too. If they know telepaths could have that much power, it's just one thing to add to people's fear about mutants."

"But shouldn't the conspirators be punished too?"

"You're not a conspirator. Magneto used you."

"Yeah, but—" Jean paused and shook her head defeatedly. "I've been having this guilt for months since I started this. Even if I keep on saying to myself that I'm being a spy for Magneto so I can save my family, it should have occurred to me that other people would suffer from what I was doing."

"Don't be too hard on yourself."

"How couldn't I be when 3 innocent people died because of me? And more possibly, if this issue isn't resolved."

"I know how you feel, cher." A glint passed through Remy's eyes. "I had people die because o' me."

Jean looked at Gambit.

"I led killers to the Morlock's home. Hundreds of them died that night," Gambit said, his voice tinged with sorrow. "They were mutants who were shunned by society because of their appearances. So they lived underground to hide from people... They regarded me as their friend and I accidentally betrayed them."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"So am I."

"It must have been so hard for you."

Remy finally faced her. "Yes, that's why we're victims too. I've forgiven myself. But it's also something that never leaves me. I just have to live with what happened that night."

"And you, cher, you'd be okay too." He stood up and left.

Jean heard the back door open and she knew Remy must be remembering.

Jean bit her lip. _Screw not trying to cry._ And for the first time, it was not so much for the murder victims and their families, but for both of them—for Gambit and for herself.

* * *

Scott turned the knob to start the spray of hot water. He stretched his shoulders once more and sighed in contentment. After the last few stressful days, a steamy shower was what he needed to unwind. Riots were breaking left and right, death threats were pouring in. It's a bad time to be a mutant right now, he thought grimly. And he doesn't know when it's going to stop.

He got out, dried off, and pulled on some clothes.

He paced around in his room. Ororo had been telling him to unwind before being plunged back into the eyes of the public. But ever since he got back, he couldn't. In fact he's more on edge here than he was on the conference in DC.

Looking outside his window, he saw the reason of his anxiety. Jean. He hasn't talked to her since they were in the cave.

He looked more closely and saw that she was with Logan. They were talking, laughing. Scott wondered if she liked the ferral x-man better. After all, Logan was the one who really trusted her while he, Scott, was putting up cameras in her room.

Jean looked up at his window. Taken by surprise, Scott hastily took a step back.

It was a moment later before he peeked outside.

They were talking again.

He spied on them the whole time, feeling more jealous with each passing moment.

He raised his eyebrows when Jean leaned forward and kissed Logan on the cheek.

Seeing this triggered Scott to quickly bolt out his room. He practically ran down the steps and out to where they are. But when he arrived, no one was there.

"Hey"

He turned around, and like magic, there she was, alone.

Scott noticed she was wearing the same outfit when she first arrived at the mansion. Fitted jeans, green silk shirt, hair in loose waves down her back.

For Jean, the first thing she noticed is how his hair was damp, his face flushed, and how he smelled really nice.

She pushed those damning thoughts away. Not bothering to cushion her words, she said, "I've decided to leave."

Scott nodded. Somehow he wasn't surprised.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

He nodded. So that's the end of it, he thought regretfully. Then an idea, a slight hesitation, before he offered, "Did you have dinner? I know a nice place."

Jean was surprised but was not about to pass the chance. "Sure, why not."

He drove in his convertible and she in the passenger seat. And for the first time, they talked, really talked. Not about mutants, not about Magneto, not about riots… And they proved what they've known from the start, that they'll hit it off.

Jean glanced at him while he was animatedly recounting a story. He has this almost boyish look on his face that's very different from his usual grim look. It was as if he was a regular guy and not one who leads an entire team in battles.

"What?" Scott asked finally when he's beginning to feel uncomfortable from her gaze.

Jean shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just thinking that you should smile more."

Scott quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah? Do I always look like a grump?"

Jean laughed. "You always looked like you've got something on your mind that's so crucial and serious." Then Jean paused, thinking about life in the x-men. "Well, maybe that's because you probably do."

"It's the glasses. They make me look intellectual, aloof, and constipated."

Jean grinned. "You know what? Contrary to popular belief, you're actaully funny."

"Only to a selective few."

Jean picked up a CD cover near the player and snorted. "Simple Plan?" she teased, "Very surprising. I didn't picture you as a emo punk rock kind of guy."

"I'm not. It's probably Jubilee's."

"I say you have a healthy dose of unresolved teen issues with all this angst rock," she continued to tease him.

"It's Jubilee's," he groaned. "She's practiclly a groupie when it comes to music. First it was those boy bands, now rockers. Punk rock is apparently the new pop."

"Really? I thought alternative is the new pop."

"If alternative is the new pop then I guess we have to find a new name for it huh?"

Jean laughed again.

Scott glanced at her. He loved making her laugh. He was never a funny guy. Bobby and the others took care of that department. He was always the serious one. The uptight guy. The strategist. The boy scout. But with her, he felt different. It was as if all the labels that were stuck to him were stripped away.

They stopped at a small diner that surprisingly serves good pasta.

It wasn't what you'd call a romantic nook with the place's atmosphere. Bright lighting, linoleum floors, oldies playing at the background. But they were in an entire place all together and everything seems to fade away at the moment.

Jean put down her fork and started to speak, her heart racing for the topic she didn't really want to touch upon. "Back in the cave, when you said —"

Scott knew what she was referring to and interrupted, "We don't have to explain ourselves. We're having a good time right now. Let's just leave it as that."

Jean nodded slowly and gave a fleeting smile. "Ok."

The waitress, a brown haired woman in her late 40s, stopped by. "We've got a couple of desserts you might like. Share a brownie ala mode with your girl. It's what couples order here all the time. I think it's sprinkled with a little somethin' somethin' if you know what I mean." She winked at Scott.

"Uh no, we're not together. We'll pass." Scott smiled sheepishly.

The waitress clucked her tongue. "If you say so."

The date resumed with them talking the whole time.

They got back to the mansion a few hours later.

They stopped at the hallway where Jean's room was.

"So see you tomorrow?" Scott asked with a sad smile on his lips.

She hugged him in reply. God, he smells so nice, she thought. "I only stayed this long so I can talk to you again. You know that right? I never meant to stay."

"I figured as much." Scott kissed the top of her head. "Come back Red. Don't be a stranger."

"I'll try."

Scott looked at the girl who had turned his life upside down. "You will."

Jean kissed him, long and hard. "I will."

END

* * *

Finally finished the story! For a long time I don't know how to end this and then I sort of forgotten about the whole fanfic thing. I recently stumbled upon it again when I was cleaning up my files. Well, here you go, it's by far the longest I've ever written. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
